The postdoctoral Pediatric Endocrinology Training Program (PETP) at the University of Michigan is designed to recruit and provide high quality research training in one of two major tracks, Basic Science or Clinical Investigation &Epidemiology to qualified candidates. The theme of the Program is developmental programming of endocrine disorders. The program is organized to complement the established training program in clinical pediatric endocrinology for M.D.s, and for basic scientist pursuing a career in endocrine research, by providing 2 years of intensive postdoctoral training using closely-mentored research training program individually structured for each trainee. The program is actively supported by 12 faculty from 9 Departments at 4 Schools (Medicine, LS&A, Public Health and Kinesiology), all of whom have extensive research and mentoring experience. The Program also includes an extensive didactic component tailored to each trainee's educational background and research interests. Trainees in the Basic Sciences complete a 3- month course designed to expose them to a variety of state-of-the-art techniques, as well as to skills in performing hypothesis-driven, controlled research studies. Trainees in the Clinical Investigation &Epidemiology choose between Outcomes &Epidemiology or Clinical Research. They complete courses leading to either a Master of Public Health in Biostatistics &Epidemiology or a Master of Science in Clinical Research Design &Statistical Analysis. In addition to the formal curriculum, trainees attend weekly clinical and research seminars. Mentored research is supported the Medical School resources including the Centers of Integrative Genomics, Proteomics, Organogenesis and,Diabetes and the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research. To optimize each trainee's potential for development of a successful academic career, trainees are required to submit abstracts to national meetings, submit a first-authored research manuscript, and apply for individual grant funding. Expansion of our Program will help alleviate the critical shortage of successful Pediatric Endocrinologists and Pediatric Physician-Scientists. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Biomedical research faces great challenges nationwide. Academic centers need to provide an environment that allows an integrated vision of research, which in turn will deepen our understanding of biology, stimulate interdisciplinary research teams, and reshape clinical research to accelerate medical discovery and improve health. Research training is integral to the future biomedical advancement. The present proposal will train the medical doctors (MDs) and scientist (PhDs) to study the origins of hormonal disorders in children. The overarching goal of the training program is to improve children's health, prevent development and/or ameliorate severity of diseases thereby improving the health ofthe United States population.